Lost Phantoms
by InfernalFox
Summary: The mission was simple. Get in, kill the Heartless, get out. But it all goes to hell when the World falls and Sora is left with a broken boy, a impending war and his struggle with his darkness and new power.


**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **Yeah, another KH story. This is actually a long one! I am going to attempt to write a long story again. This is a side project, and I really hope I don't lose inspiration mid-way.**

 **This was inspired by the fic "** _Damocles_ **" by** Cori Shadowfang **. Go check it out, its REALLY good.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my butt and brain, and nothing more**

Darkness. That's all Danny could see or feel. The tight embrace of the darkness, that never seemed to let him go. He really didn't care, really. The explosion had taken everything from him, ranging from his loved one to his fighting spirit.

He was supposed to go live with Vlad, but suddenly this dark yellow-eyed things had suddenly started to attack Amity Park. Danny had watched them destroy Amity Park, the city he was supposed to protect, and he had felt nothing.

" _Besides,_ " A voice had said in his head " _Why protect the people who curse your name and try to kill you every day? You don't have anything worth left to protect_ "

The voice was right. So he had watched. Then the darkness came, and he was left in this silent void.

" _Hey,_ " A voice resonated within the void " _Anyone there?_ "

Danny debated if he should answer. Did noise travel through this void?

It had to, if he had heard someone yell.

Did he have enough strength left?

Not really. He could feel the darkness starting to claim him, welcoming him into her numb embrace.

Did he really have anything left to live for?

No. The explosion took everything from him.

Just then, a stray promise came to his mind.

" _Danny, promise you will always be a hero_ "

Sam. She had made him promise that. He had promised her he would always be a hero and never give up.

But Sam was dead. His promise died with her.

But the memory still remained.

Besides, hadn't he died too? at the beginning, when getting his ghost powers? hadn't he come back?

So, maybe, they could too.

That gave him strength to keep living.

So Danny rose from the darkness trapping him, and gathered what was left of his strength.

" _Here_ " It was barely above a whisper, but it soon gained strength "I'm here! Please help me!"

But nobody answered.

Danny started to lose hope. Maybe whoever had been there had left. Maybe they had given up. Maybe they had left him to die.

Danny was at the brink of unconsciousness. " _Maybe it's for the best_ " Danny thought " _That way i'll see my parents again_ " He started to close his eyes " _Sam, Tucker, I'll see you soon_ " Just before he lost unconsciousness, however, he heard a voice.

"No! Don't give up!" The voice sounded very near. But it was too late. Danny had lost unconsciousness.

Sora had been tasked with a simple mission. Go to this World, eliminate the Heartless and go back to the tower. Simple, he just had to _not_ screw it up. He had been kept under a tight watch since his test, and this was the only way to get a break without anybody breathing down his neck.

He arrived, and he let himself admire for a second the paranormal aura of the city. Then he looked at the surroundings. He was near a billboard

"Amity Park, A nice place to live" He read to himself " _So, this place is called Amity Park, huh? Might take a look around, Heartless don't kill themselves_ "

He started walking down the road, feeling free and happy for the first time in a long time.

 **And that was chapter 1, folks!**

 **YES, it was short. I KNOW. I feel really bad for making it so short. But it WILL get longer. Baby steps, huh?**

 **So, in the next chapter, we will see Sora mess up!**

 **Now, to the entertainment to make you follow and review!**

 _There is a rare species in the world called "Authors" They spent their days writing stories. Each story is composed of chapters. But, to write a chapter, they need something called "INSPIRATION". They gather it from something called "reviews" that are written by their counterparts, the readers. Gathering enough INSPIRATION will allow them to write a chapter. If they don't write in a long time or gather enough INSPIRATION, follows and favorites will remind them to write, and will act as a substitution for the INSPIRATION._

 _I think thats enough_

 _I hope I see you in the next instalment of "Author watchers"_

 **XD. I hope you enjoyed that.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
